When Positions Are Changed
by Gleek1997
Summary: Don't like smut, don't read. When the New Direction guys find out Blaine is a bottom, he tries to reverse the roles but fails :L WARNING: MAJOR BOY ON BOY ACTION written for Angeline Laroche because she has a dirty mind ;)


**A/N: **Credit for this story goes to Miss Angeline Laroche as she gave me the idea to write this, well practically begged me to write it ;) Anyway, enjoy! :)

Blaine walked into the choir room and saw that most of the new direction members were already there. As he sat down, people around him started to whisper. 'No, you ask him you're the one that wants to know'

After about five minutes of this Blaine spoke up "Can someone just ask me so we can get this out the way?"

The room fell silent and a smug Puck decided that he would take the pleasure in asking what everyone wanted to know. "Is it true that Kurt topped you and that you're a bottom?"

Blaine blushed and turned away from the group. When he didn't answer Puck asked again "Did Kurt top you?"

At that moment Kurt walked in and mumbled an apology for being late when he noticed his distressed boyfriend.

Mr Shue stood at the front of the class and told Puck that the matter didn't concern him but all Kurt could focus on was the fact that Blaine couldn't look at him.

"Mr Shue, in my defence, everybody wants to know. It's not like we're going to make fun of him or anything we just want to know"

Kurt walked over to where his boyfriend now sat looking down at the floor and sat next to him. "What's up honey?"

Blaine whispered back with a hint of venom "You told them?"

"Erm, told them what?"

"KURT! Maybe you'll answer for us, did you top Blaine?"

Kurt said nothing and just focused on his boyfriend "I'm sorry, I didn't know Mercedes would tell anyone"

"So it is true! Oh my god guys, Blaine's a bottom! Who owes me twenty bucks? I knew Kurt wouldn't disappoint, he may look fragile but I knew he'd be a top" Puck, obviously didn't notice that he was the only one that actually cared anymore.

Kurt gently touched Blaine's cheek and turned his head to face him. He leant in close to his ear and whispered "Just because I topped last night, doesn't mean you can't top me tonight" Kurt finished his statement with a gentle nibble on Blaine's lobe and a tender kiss to his neck.

"R-really? You want me to top you?"

"If you can" Kurt winked and Blaine blushed in response. The rest of the glee club didn't seem to notice the kisses they exchanged for the remainder of the lesson.

…

After school Kurt and Blaine made their way to Kurt's house, which was empty for the night as Burt had taken Carole away for the night and Finn was at Rachel's.

Kurt unlocked the door and walked through to the kitchen "Would you like a drink Blaine?"

Blaine stood nervously in the kitchen doorway. "Blaine? You alright? Are you nervous?"

"Yes please, a-a drink I mean"

"You don't have to be nervous, it's just me your boyfriend and it's not like we haven't had sex before" Kurt winked and placed a soothing kiss to Blaine's chapped lips.

"Actually, don't worry about a drink, I'm fine" Blaine gripped onto Kurt's hips and brought him closer. "I just want you" Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's in a forceful kiss and ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, demanding entrance which was granted with ease.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck loosely and melted into the kiss.

Blaine's tongue explored Kurt's mouth hungrily and he turned to push Kurt against the nearest wall. His lips left Kurt's for a few moments as he trailed kisses down Kurt's neck and sucked on his collar bone. His tongue lapped over the reddening mark and grazed his teeth over the flesh leading back up to Kurt's lips.

A small moan escaped Kurt's lips as Blaine's tongue made its way over his pulse point under his ear. "God, Blaine, never k-knew you had it in y-you"

"Never underestimate me" He reattached his lips to Kurt's and pressed his right leg in between Kurt's, so that it pushed against Kurt's cock and provided his boyfriend with desired friction.

"B-blaine, bedroom now!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him downstairs into his basement-bedroom and dragged him over to the bed before pushing him down and straddling him.

"Thought I was supposed to top?" Blaine pouted up at his boyfriend whose eyes had turned black with lust and want.

"You're supposed to dominate, so do it before I end up dominating you" Kurt emphasised his point by pulling Blaine's shirt over his head and kissing hungrily at his chest. He made a sloppy, wet trail of kisses down Blaine's chest, paying extra attention to his nipples; making sure each one got a treatment of kisses, licks and bites.

Kurt was about to reach Blaine's jeans when he was turned over and Blaine hovered above him. "How's this for dominating?"

"Good, now carry on" Kurt grabbed the curls at the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss. With the other hand, he followed his earlier path and undid the button on Blaine's jeans. "Off, now"

Blaine was quick to get up of the bed and remove his jeans before returning to straddle Kurt.

Kurt laughed lightly "This is why you can't top, you still do everything I tell you"

Blaine moved off Kurt and lay beside him "I give up"

"No honey, no" Kurt lay a gentle hand on Blaine's cheek "You just need pointers"

"Can you-?

"Can I what?"

"Top again? I just need you"

"You give up?"

"I'm too much of a cuddle whore to top" Blaine laughed "besides I love having you inside me" He winked in Kurt's direction and that was all the persuading Kurt needed.

Kurt did just that. He retook his earlier position above his boyfriend and attached his lips to Blaine's once more "I love you, y'know"

"Of course I do Kurt, I love you too"

Kurt discarded his own shirt and jeans before tugging down Blaine's boxers to leave him completely naked. Kurt peppered light kisses to his thighs which earned him a deep moan from Blaine. He continued to lick from the base of Blaine's cock to the tip and then took the head into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Fuck, Kurt please-"

Whilst circling his tongue around Blaine's member he brought a hand to Blaine's hole and began to insert a finger slowly.

Blaine gasped at the intrusion but quickly adjusted and was soon begging Kurt for more.

After Kurt entred a third finger he searched for that little nub that would bring Blaine the most pleasure and – "Urgh, holy fucking shit Kuuurt!" – he found it.

"Kurt, please I'm ready, just urgh need you"

Kurt removed his mouth from where it was still around Blaine and pulled his fingers out to remove his boxers.

Blaine whimpered at the loss of heat but that whimper was replaced with a heavy moan when Kurt began pushing in slowly.

Once Kurt was fully inside Blaine he allowed him time to adjust before moving. When he got the go ahead from Blaine, he pulled out slowly and thrust all the way back in, snapping his hips fast and faster.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and brought him into a messy kiss full of tongue and teeth, trying to convey how much he loved the other boy.

Kurt angled Blaine's hips a little so that he was hitting his prostate on every thrust which brought Blaine closer to his orgasm.

"Kurt – can't hold it – gonna"

Before Blaine could finish the sentence he was shooting white strings of cum that landed over Kurt's chest and his own.

After a few more thrusts Kurt released his load in his boyfriend and collapsed down on him. The two kissed lazily before becoming overly sensitive and Kurt pulled out to lay beside Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm completely okay with you topping"

Kurt laughed and brought Blaine into a warm embrace, stroking his arm lightly. "We should probably get cleaned up"

"Mhm but not yet, 'M comfy, just want to hug you"

So that's what they did. They hugged each other close and soon fell asleep in each other's arms. Neither cared about the remarks they would receive at school because all that mattered was that they loved each other, very much so.


End file.
